Bell'Incubo
by BlackDeathAngel
Summary: Set near the end of New Moon. As Bella and Alice race to save Edward from killing himself, Edward joins the Volturi, but is there more to his decision than meets the eye and what can Bella do to save him now that he's become her Bell'Incubo?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Unfortunately… Sigh…**

**So here's Bell'Incubo finally. It was on my memory stick when it died in August, so it's taken me a while to reproduce it. But it's here now anyway and I hope you like it guys, because I enjoy writing this. Even if it is somewhat depressing… Meh.**

**Hm. So this is a somewhat different format to Show Me How To Live and Twilight The Musical! (obviously with the musical, because this isn't a script…XD), and by that I mean that half of each chapter will be set in Edward's point of view and half in Bella's (so therefore there are two chapter songs…). This is simply because I like mystery and having Edward's POV makes the story more mysterious… Hee hee…**

**For anyone that may be curious, Bell'Incubo means 'Beautiful Nightmare' in Italian… I thought the English fit quite well with the story tbh, so I translated it into different languages until I found one I liked. Which just so happened to be Italian. Which is ironic because the Volturi are in Italy and now Edward is too, and I'm going to shut up now because I may/may not ruin it for you… XD**

**The big chunk of italics at the start of this chapter is more or less directly copied out of New Moon, with just a few changes to the sentences here and there. Probably worth reading it, just to set the scene etc, but you don't have to. I just, you know, typed it out and all that and I'll feel used and upset if you don't read it, because I took the time to write it out for you when I could have been writing a lonely essay, or SMHTL, or the rest of Bell'Incubo, or the script for TTM!... So in conclusion: You don't have to read it if you don't want to… Hee hee…**

**Enjoy! And for all fans of Show Me How To Live, the next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon!**

**CHAPTER SONGS.**

**Bella: Losing you; Busted.**

**Edward: Wherever you will go; The Calling.**

"_Go back to sleep," She encouraged me. "I'll wake you up when there's something new."_

"_Right," I grumbled, certain that sleep was a lost cause now. Alice pulled her legs up on the seat, wrapping he arms around them and leaning her forehead against her knees. She rocked back and forth as she concentrated._

_I rested my head against the seat, watching her, and the next thing I knew, she was snapping the shade shut against the faint brightening in the eastern sky._

"_What's happening?" I mumbled._

"_They've told him no," She said quietly. I noticed at once that her enthusiasm was gone and was instead replaced with horror. And that's when I knew that something wasn't right._

_My voice choked in my throat with panic, "What's he going to do?"_

"Nothing." Alice whispered. Her eyes were full of dread.

"What do you mean? Is he coming home?" It was a long shot but it was worth a try.

"No… No, he's not coming back…" Alice shook her head, smiling sadly.

The hope that had swelled up inside me when I'd thought of Edward coming away unscathed, quickly dissipated when I saw Alice's expression. Surely he hadn't already been killed?

"Then, what?" I asked quietly.

"Do you remember when I said that the Volturi would ask Edward to join them?" She didn't look at me; instead her gaze was drawn to the curtained window. I nodded anyway. "Well, when they asked him, he declined the offer, but then…"

She trailed off into a silence that lasted for a few minutes and then she looked up at me,

"I guess I didn't see that they had this in them, I thought that they'd be somewhat, well, accommodating to the fact that he wouldn't join them of his own free will, but it seems that what the Volturi want, the Volturi get."

"I… I don't understand." I admitted. The only thing that would make any sense out of what Alice had just said was stupid, crazy, impossible -

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry. Edward joined them."

-and had apparently just happened.

_**- Bell'Incubo -**_

Edward

I had nothing left now. Bella was gone, ripped away from me because she believed that I no longer loved her, and I had no way of joining her now that this had happened.

I hadn't _wanted_ to join them – quite the opposite – but I hadn't had a choice.

If I had followed through with my original plan to be reunited with Bella then I would have been damning my family. But, if I hadn't, then who was I really affecting? My family? It was the lesser of two evils. Myself? I was already broken beyond repair.

In a way, my situation was hopeless. I wanted – needed – to be with Bella, or wherever it was that I would go when I died, but I couldn't do that.

I'd had no choice. My only hope was that one day I could find a way to somehow kill myself.

I couldn't live without Bella, but I wouldn't kill my family.

_**Bella:**__** 'So tell me why, **_

_**I'm swimming against the tide, **_

_**And I'm praying for a lifeline, **_

_**Coz I'm losing you, **_

_**So tell me why, **_

_**You don't care enough to try, **_

_**Are you giving up this fight, **_

_**I can't stand, **_

_**Won't stand, **_

_**Losing you.'**_

_**Edward: 'And maybe,**_

_**I'll find out,**_

_**A way to make it back someday,**_

_**To watch you,**_

_**To guide you,**_

_**Through the darkest of your days,**_

_**If a great wave shall fall,**_

_**And fall upon us all,**_

_**Well then I hope there's someone out there,**_

_**Who can bring me back to you.'**_

**Well guys, I hope you liked this and I'm going to try and keep this updated, because it's enjoyable to write… God, I'm so evil… I'm already nearly finished with the second chapter, I am just writing the evil cliffhanger and finding a song for Edward's POV…**

**Enjoy my little ones! Cheeky grin…**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but I do own an adapted script of Twilight plus a hardback copy of it… YAY!**

**Right, so it's been a while since I posted anything up since I have been busy doing… (drum roll please) Nothing.**

**I have no idea where I've been or what I've been doing, but whatever it was it probably wasn't very interesting… You can count on that… XD**

**So here is the next chapter, with no long, rambling disclaimer because I am also currently trying to type up SMHTL so that is where all I have to say has gone… Lol… XD**

**So, despite, Jall's abusive review on the first chapter this has taken a while. But it's here now, so there. No more abuse Jall or I shall find a new beta!**

… **Yes, because I would ever find another insane beta that will attack me in school if I stop writing…**

**And, yes, I am aware that the chapter songs are by the same band, this may happen frequently now, you guys will just have to deal…**

**CHAPTER SONGS.**

**Bella: We are broken; Paramore.**

**Edward: Born for this; Paramore.**

Bella

Numb. That was a good word. It seemed to capture everything I was feeling in four little letters. Coincidently, I wasn't feeling anything, hence the numbness.

I held no feeling, no thought, no desire to move or to do anything. I was simply overcome with this sense of _nothingness_.

Alice had spent a long time on her phone, talking to Carlisle, talking to Jasper, talking to Emmett. I tuned it all out. I wasn't interested anyway.

I think she tried to talk to me once or twixe, I never answered her thogh. Not because I didn't _want_ to, but because I couldn't seem to make my mouth work.

I _wanted_ to ask her why Edward had joined the Volturi, wanted to ask her what we were going to do now, but it was like I'd lost all control over my vocal chords and the result was silence – _my_ silence.

Jasper had asked about me – that much I could assume. Alice had been talking to him, words spilling out of her mouth so fast that they'd all rolled together into one garbled sigh, when she'd paused slightly and shot a glance at me,

"No, she's taking it pretty badly." She'd said.

There had been a tiny pause and then she'd spoken again,

"She hasn't spoken since I told her. I think she's in shock."

A longer pause.

"No, Jazz, that's her choice. I won't force her into anything. I'm bringing her back to Forks, so if you were all there then it would help."

Then she'd started talking fast again and I'd lost the rest of the conversation.

At least it had answered one of my silent questions – we were going to go back to Forks.

Except... I wasn't really sure that I wanted to go. Especially not when it was so obvious that something was wrong with Edward.

From what I'd heard of the Volturi, they weren't 'vegetarians' and therefore weren't as accomodating towards humans as the Cullens were. They were the ones who enforced the vampire laws, the ones who dealt with the vampires that didn't follow these laws – with a penalty of death – and they were the only thing that vampires seemed to really fear. So why had Edward joined them?

He wasn't like that, he wasn't like _them_. At least, he hadn't been when I'd known him, and judging by the way Alice spoke about him he hadn't changed. So _why_? Why had he joined the Volturi?

Something told me that some unknown factor had swayed his decision and that he hadn't joined them by choice. I swore to myself then that I was going to find out what that factor was. I was going to find Edward, I was going to find a way to free him and I was going to bring him back to his family – even if it killed me.

_**- Bell'Incubo -**_

Edward

I wondered – not for the first time – what my family made of my apparent decision.

Alice had undoubtedly told them about my choice to join the Volturi and about how I appeared to have made the decision of my own accord.

But how was she to know that the conversation between Aro and myself had been purely mental, and not spoken aloud? How was she to know what Aro had said to me? And how was I to tell her that her drawn conclusion was wrong? How was she to ever know how very wrong she was?

It was all extremely frustrating.

I sighed into the darkness of the room I was sitting in and leant my head back against the wall. Aro had put me in here to 'calm down', but I knew why I was really here – even if he hadn't been thinking it.

As if I would really try to run. The consequences of doing that would be _so_ much worse than the consequences of not joining the Volturi that it almost didn't bear thinking about.

I couldn't help feeling that he'd gone a little overboard with the whole guards-outside-the-room idea, but who was I to judge? It wasn't like I was experienced in the art of kidnapping vampires.

Every now and then Aro would come and visit me – just to make sure that I hadn't thought up an escape plan that might actually _work_.

If he was keeping to a tight schedule, like I expected, then his next visit should be due any second now.

I tensed up – waiting for whatever Aro had to say to me – as his footsteps faded into earshot. He was – as usual – accompanied by his legion of bodyguards. I couldn't help thinking that they were slightly unneccessary. Aro made them wait outside whilst he spoke to me anyway.

I listened curiously to the thoughts of Aro and his guards, but they were all keeping their minds infuriatingly blank.

I swore silently. That meant that Aro was up to something. Again.

He entered my prison through the steel door set into the opposite wall and his expression was slightly smug.

"Hello Edward. Are we feeling any calmer yet?" He asked, his voice light and friendly.

Translation: What other ideas have you come up with?

"Not really." I spoke through clenched teeth.

Aro waved my comment off and reached inside his black robe to pull out a couple of sheets of paper, a pen and an envelope,

"I want you to write to Alice, explaining how you decided to join us." He paused. "Explaining how you made the decision on your own."

My jaw locked in defiance.

Aro didn't miss that and his eyes narrowed at the sight of it.

"Do I have to remind you of our agreement?" He asked icily.

I blanched.

"No." I whispered a second later.

Aro grinned and offered me the papers, pen and envelope. I accepted them in defeat.

_**Bella:**__** 'Tower over me,**_

_**Tower over me,**_

_**And I'll take the truth at any cost,**_

_**Coz we are broken,**_

_**What must we do to restore,**_

_**Our innocence,**_

_**And oh, the promise we adored,**_

_**Give us life again,**_

_**Coz we just wanna be whole.'**_

_**Edward: 'Oh no, I just keep on falling,**_

_**(Back to the same old)**_

_**And where's home when misery comes crawling?**_

_**(Oh my way, hey)**_

_**With your faith, you'll trigger a landslide,**_

_**(Victory)**_

_**To kill off this common sense of mind,**_

_**It takes acquired minds,**_

_**To taste, to taste, to taste this wine,**_

_**You can down it with your eyes,**_

_**So we don't need the headlines,**_

_**No we don't need the headlines,**_

_**We just want,**_

_**(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)**_

_**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing,**_

_**(Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?)**_

_**Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see,**_

_**(Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?)**_

**Okay, yes, I know. I am a very bad person. When I finish writing the next chapter it will be up ASAP! You love me! Grin…**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I used to own a duck made out of Belgian chocolate. Unfortunately I ate it. I will, however, not do that to Twilight because I don't own it. I will probably go and order this exclusive CD/DVD combo thing though, which means I will then have ordered two copies of the DVD… I think. Can never have enough I guess! XD**

**So who was the stupid person who thought that two weeks at work was gonna be a breeze? Oh yeah, me. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't enjoy it, it was just EXHAUSTING… XD**

**On the plus side I got my Twilight DVD the other day. I was so physced! However, they sent me the exclusive sleeve one. How dare they… Not that I really mind, but still…**

**So work experience's finished now and all I have to worry about at the moment is an essay since I finished the insane amount of IT work we got given – turns out I didn't lose my textbook, it was underneath a pile of clothes… O.o**

**Depression-amundoes! This morrow when I was out shopping for a birthday gift for Kimberly-Alice-Jalice I decided to buy Rosie Robert Pattinson for her 16****th**** in November. Then I realised I couldn't afford him, so I was going to take her to a convention! Then I just looked online and it is already SOLD OUT. HOW CAN THAT BE???? It's in October for chrissakes! Oh well, we'll find something else much better than their stupid conventions with their cast members etc etc. XD I am also contemplating attacking Eddie on his birthday. I probably won't, but a little fear keeps the heart pumping right? Something like that anyway… XD**

**So I finished writing this in Belgium and I got Jalls to beta read it at around 11pm. Funny, she'd just woken up or she was texting Mikey, one or the other, whatever, and I thrust my notepad at her (well the sheets I'd ripped out of my notepad actually…) and went, 'Read this for me.' There were a lot of confused faces in our dorm room. Maybe because I'd been in the middle of a conversation with Rosey and Jess at the time… Meh.**

**CHAPTER SONGS.**

**Bella: Here without you; 3 Doors Down.**

**Edward: Animal I have become; Three Days Grace.**

_**Bella**_

Alice was silent while we drove back to Charlie's.

I still hadn't said one word since she'd told me what had happened to Edward, and I wondered if that was the cause of her silence – did she think something was wrong with me – aside from the obvious?

Whatever her reason was, she kept shooting calculating glances at me as she drove. I didn't care – I barely noticed – I was with Edward in a much happier place.

Although we'd only been gone for a day or so, I was fully expecting Charlie to kill me and that worrying thought broke into my perfect daydream more than once, annoying me no end.

In my mind I was with Edward in our meadow. We'd gotten to him in time to stop the Volturi, and by some miracle he still loved me. We were just sitting in the sun, memorising each other's faces, free from worries and vengeful vampires and werewolves. Just me and him.

Since Alice had first dragged me onto that plane to Italy, Edward had broken through all the walls I'd built around him and now he didn't seem to want to go back. That suited me fine.

I may not have been trying to kill myself when I jumped off the cliff, but if all hope was lost for Edward then I'd sure as hell be jumping again – and this time I wouldn't be expecting to break the surface.

Obviously Alice saw my plan and she let out a small, shocked gasp. I looked at her, my face impassive and she glared back at me,

"Don't you dare Bella." She warned.

My expression didn't change as I looked away out of the window again and Alice growled softly,

"You're going to go home, get showered and changed, leave a note for Charlie and then you're coming over to my house," She ordered. There was a tiny pause as she checked the future and then she continued, "Charlie hasn't been home yet – he's with Sue Clearwater – but he's tried ringing multiple times. He's not worried, he assumes we've gone out shopping or something. He isn't due to arrive home until tomorrow morning, but I'm not sure about that, his future gets a little blurry there."

She looked at me to see if I was listening and then sighed when she saw my glazed eyes – I'd gone back to my daydream and I stayed there until Alice pulled into Charlie's driveway in the cruiser's vacant space.

I climbed out of the car slowly and walked towards the dark house, my movements almost mechanical as I unlocked the door and started flicking on the lights.

I went upstairs to take a shower before Alice was even inside – I'd decided that I'd rather shower with dignity than be dragged into the bathroom.

By the time I was finished and dressed in the first clothes I could find, Alice was perched on the arm of the couch, amidst the pillows and duvets from the previous night's 'slumber party'.

She looked at me as I entered the room and her eyes were full of guilt and sadness.

I sank onto the couch next to her and twisted so that I could see her face,

"Alice?" I whispered hoarsely.

She looked down at me and smiled, "Yes, Bella?"

"I'm sorry." I managed to get out before I broke down in sobs.

_**Bell'Incubo –**_

_**Edward**_

I shrugged the grey cloak up higher around my shoulders and crossed my arms – almost stubbornly.

Aro had finally let me out of my prison cell and had allowed me to join the rest of the guard in the central tower room.

They were waiting for Heidi, something which I was not particularly overjoyed about.

Yes, I needed to eat, but the food that Heidi was bringing was not mountain lion or deer – it was humans.

In any other company, I could have refused to participate in, what Aro was fondly referring to as, my 'Homecoming Meal', but in the presence of the Volturi I would be made to join in – one way or another.

I scowled at the door the unfortunate humans would enter through and unconsciously shrank back, further into the shadows of the room.

"Edward." A voice came from next to my elbow.

I looked down to find Alec staring up at me with a veiled expression. His hood was bunched up around his neck, the rest of the cloak almost swamping his childlike figure.

Instead of answering Alec verbally straight away, I delved into his thoughts. Out of the whole guard, Alec was the one I found most bearable. He always seemed to keep himself out of the spotlight – if that was possible in this city – and he seemed genuinely sorry for me, having to cope with the death of Bella and the loss of my family.

His thoughts were full of that concern now, but he'd come up with a way to help with the grief.

"I'd appreciate that Alec, thank you." I said, looking down at him.

"It may not work, you understand that?" Alec asked.

"Anything is worth a try." I sighed.

"Okay," Alec focused on my face intently. "I'm going to start now, don't be alarmed."

I nodded tightly and waited for Alec's power to take effect on me.

After a few seconds I felt it creeping into my thoughts, dulling the aching loss I felt for Bella and my family. Alec let it go as far as to numb my compassion for humans and then he paused it.

I smiled vaguely at him, glad to have the weight of so much loss off my heart,

"Thank you Alec. Really."

"It's no problem." He returned my smile before drifting away to Jane again.

The feeling of despair and loneliness was almost unnoticeable now and, whilst I would never forget Bella, now I could think of her without wanting to die.

I was so caught up in the magic of seeing Bella's face without feeling the pain that, when Heidi brought in the humans, I had attacked one and was draining the second before I realised that I was becoming what I'd always loathed and – worse – that I didn't care.

_**Bella: 'But all the miles that separate,**_

_**They disappear now, when I'm dreaming of your face,**_

_**I'm here without you, baby,**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind,**_

_**I think about you, baby,**_

_**And I dream about you all the time,**_

_**I'm here without you, baby,**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams,**_

_**And tonight, it's only you and me, yeah.'**_

_**Edward: 'I can't escape this hell,**_

_**So many times I've tried,**_

_**But I'm still caged inside,**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare,**_

_**I can't control myself,**_

_**So what if you can see,**_

_**The darker side of me,**_

_**No one will ever change the set up of what I have become,**_

_**Help me believe,**_

_**It's not the real me.'**_

**So, I just realised that this site doesn't like right aligned writing. I never realised that, but that is why Edward and Bella's names are now in bold to mark the POV change. So there.**

**I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter of this will be out – I'm meant to be writing an essay at the moment and I'm also working on something non-fanfiction related, have finished the first chapter of Third Time Unlucky (finally) and am trying to start off the next chapter of SMHTL.**

**So, yes. I am a busy little bee. As usual... So, an update whenever? And this time, I will not go to Belgium and then realise that I was meant to get this out before I went... I promise... XD**


End file.
